Cookies from the dark side
by Lizzy0305
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about Dean and Castiel. The stories could be about anything: love, sex, coffee, sleeping, hunger etc. since these are cookies from the dark side. As you know, "join us to the dark side, we have cookies"! Rating inside
1. Do you love coffee?

Hello everybody! I'm not a native speeker so I am terribly sorry for my mistakes. I'm sure there will be a lot. This will be something I wrote while I was travelling to home, and I was drinking some coffee (oh, i love coffee) and this just popped into my mind.  
All I can say now is enjoy my work as much you can.

**Do you love coffee?**

"Why are you drinking that black _thing_? It looks… weird." Castiel asked wondering.

"Because without this I would be sleeping now." Dean answered simply. "And it's not weird. It's delicious. Wanna taste?" He held out the cup to Cas.

"No thanks. It still looks weird…" Cas said with a grimace on his face.

The angel was watching Dean the whole night, while the hunter was drinking this black liquid. They were alone in the motel, waiting for Sam to come back from Bobby. Dean didn't wanted to sleep so they were sitting next the table facing each other and drinking coffee all night long.

"How does it taste?"

"A bit sour. However, I love it." Dean answered thoughtfully.

The angel now really didn't understand why was Dean drinking this. It was black. Black! How drinks something which is black!? And bitter. How could coffee be good?

His curiosity won against his disgust.

"I would like to taste it." He sounded very determined.

"Sorry. Too late." Dean swallowed the last part of the coffee.

"Doesn't matter…"

Castiel bent forward. His hands cupped Dean's neck and held it firmly.

Dean looked up but the only thing he could see was Castiel's face coming closer to him. When his mouth opened to say something Castiel finally reached him and his lips met with the angel's soft ones. And then suddenly he felt Castiel's tongue in his mouth. He gasped in surprise feeling Castiel going around between his lips tasting the last remains of the coffee and also _him_.

After a few long seconds, the angel leant back. Dean looked at him with a real shock. He couldn't even speak.

"Hmm…" Castiel murmured savoring the coffee scent in his own mouth. He looked at Dean in the eyes and licked his lips again. "I love coffee…"

* * *

So tell me, do _you_ love coffee? ^.^


	2. Do you wanna sleep?

Rating K  
I would really love to read what you think of my work here, so please click to review *begging puppy eyes*

**Do you wanna sleep?  
**

"So, you are not able to sleep or you just don't want to?"

"I think I can sleep if I want. But it's not necessary for me and it is just wasting my time, so I do not want to sleep."

"I think you should have some rest." Dean said lying across the bed, closing his eyes.

"Why do you want me to sleep?" Castiel asked curiously.

"If you would sleep I could sleep as well. As long as I want…" Dean explained.

"So you want to sleep _with me_?" Castiel asked frowned and confused.

Dean stiffed thinking of spending some time in bed with Castiel. Definitely not with sleeping. His handsome face turned red at once.

_Hell yes!_

"NO! Of course not! I just want you to sleep as well."

Castiel stood up from the chair he was sitting. He dropped his coat and jacket. He unbuttoned the white shirt and slid it down on his bare skin. He stepped to the bed in front of Dean.

Dean heard Cas standing up, then some soft friction. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel standing upon him with a naked chest. He had a hard-on immediately. This was not good. So not good. He leant up to his elbow and tucked his leg. But he didn't say anything. His mouth was dry from exciting.

"What a shame…" Castiel said, kneeling on the bed, between Dean legs. One of his hand settled next to Dean, the other sliding up the hunter's body. "Because I want to sleep with you. So fucking much…"

* * *

So? What do think? Write to me, I'm beggin'


	3. Enjoy the benefits

Here is your next cookie. Hope you like it *_* I 'm really sorry for my bad english, I do my best to make less mistake.  
You know, I am now a bit sad, because I wrote this story in hungarian (my native language) too, but it seems that hungarian people are either only Dean/Sam fans and they absolutly don't care about our poor lil' (hot) angel's lovelife or they haven't explored yet the beauty of being a Destiel fan. Looks like here on FF I am the only hungarian Destiel story writer and this is kinda sad for me... So please make me happier with your reviews. You are my last hope (cryin')

* * *

**Enjoy the benefits**

"Oh, look at that lucky bastard." Dean laughs in the car while he is overtaking a blue Ford.

"What should I look at?" Castiel asks raising his eyebrows, looking in the Ford. "I do not see anything spectacular."

"Don't you think that the girl is not in the right position?" Dean asks with an ironic tone in his voice.

"You are right. But why is the girl's head in the driver's lap?"

"Dear God in heaven…" Dean smiles. "The young lady is… well… givin' a _blowjob_."

"W-what? A blowjob? In a car? – Castiel cries out in surprise. – Isn't it dangerous?

"It is. However, if it given to a perfect driver like me or that guy, than it's totally safe…"

"And why is it good for the woman?" – comes the next question from the curious angel.

"It's not good for her. Only the driver enjoys the benefits. And it definitely has benefits… A lot.

"So it is of use of him if he is a good driver like you and also the driver gets the benefits. Does this actually help the driver?

"Well, yeah, we could say so… " Dean answers slowly.

"Than maybe I should _suck you down_ as well."

"Holy shit, Cas! What the fuck are you talkin' about?" shouts the older Winchester at the angel.

"You said it is good for you. You are driving for five hours already and I can see you are tired. Maybe this would wake you up." Explains Castiel calmly.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean stopps the car in the edge of the road and get out. He slams the door and leans against the Chevy. Castiel follows him. He goes around the car and stands in front of him.

"What is the problem Dean?

"You ask what's the problem? Man, you just offered a _blowjob_ to me, and yet you're askin'?"

"What is wrong about offering you a …"

"What!" He doesn't let him finish. "Dude, you're a _man_! You get blowjob, not offer it."

"I do not really understand why is this a problem. I would like to do it, and the man I would do it to, would be happy to be sucked by me."

"_Happy_!? Me!?" Dean frowns for a moment. "Where the hell did you get this!?

" Well, maybe from your already hard dick. _Maybe_…" Castiel smirks at him. He puts his hands in the both sides of Dean so the hunter cannot run away. Not even move. Nor speak…

"You are this hard since I mentioned the blowjob for you." Says Castiel still smirking. "I am not blind, Dean. And I still have my… How do you call it? Ahh, Angel-senses. I can feel you are aroused."

"I'm not _aroused_ Cas. I'm fuckin' upset! I'm mad! And I feel three other thing now but I am _not_ arou…

"You're not Dean?" Cas asking, holding his hard-as-steel dick in his hands. "Yeah, I can feel it…"

"Eat me…" Dean whispers angry.

"Yeah Dean… That's the plan." Comes the quick answer as Cas grabs his neck and kiss him on the mouth.

* * *

In my fics Dean and Castiel always get what they want... Make me happy by giving me a few words and you will get another cookie. It's fair, isn't it? x)


	4. Angels love sweet things

First of all, i'd like thank you guys for loving my previous works ^^;  
Now i give you my next cookie from the dark side. Not just any cookie, but a real sweetness, you have never eaten. I really hope, you will love it, the way i do, and i also hope, you will tell me what you think about this piece of goodie. It'd really mean a lot to me...  
Rated T, i think it's enough, but if you want me, i will continue this with a real M story. hahh.  
And again, i'm not a native, and it's hard for me to write not in my _own_ language, but i did everything i could to make this acceptable for you, so i really hope you will love it  
Have a nice few minutes, everyone :)

Angels _love_ sweet thing

Dean watched the angel eating the sweet things he bought in the supermarket. He watched him for over an hour. Every. Each. Movement. They didn't speak, it looked like Castiel didn't even realized that Dean was awaken. The hunter didn't know why he was staring at Cas like this. He just could not take his eyes off the angel.

When Castiel put a little chocolate into his mouth, he chewed it at the first time. But secondly he took a suck at it slowly, let it melt in his tongue. He did this for a while. He put little piece of white, plain and milk chocolates into his mouth and turned it over and over until he could taste the last remains of it.

And then, he tried a candy stick. At the beginning, he just used his tongue. He circled it around the white-red candy. After that, the angel dig it into his mouth and closed his lips around it. He moved the stick in and out with eyes closed. In. Out. In. Out. Again and again. Dean moaned softly. It looked eternity for him. _Sweet, torturing eternity_. After a while the candy stick was over but the angel has not finished it yet. He was far from finishing.

The next item was a bonbon filled with some kind of red liquid. It looked like Castiel didn't know that because he bit it half. To his surprise, the sweet rum leaked out and flowed down on his chin and hand, leaving a crimson mark on his perfect skin.

"Oh, God…" Dean whispered in a nearly audible voice. He almost moved to lick it down from his skin. He just didn't dare to. But he wanted to. So fucking much. He imagined doing it, licking down all of the red liquid from the angel's chin, then from his hand, moving from inch to inch. Slowly as possible, using both of his lips and tongue. Oh yeah, he would love that. _Fuck_.

Although he didn't have to. Because as Cas realized that his hand was covered with the fluid he took it to his lips. His tongue slid out and licked his palm clean. But it was harder with his index finger. This crimson liquid was all over it. He stopped for a moment thinking how to clean it, but then with a swift motion he just put it into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Dean gasped. The angel did the exact same movements with his index finger as with the candy stick. _In and out._ Until it was absolutely clean. _If he does this to his own finger, what would he do with my d…? Fuck, what am I thinkin' of!_ Dean though desperately.

Castiel finished cleaning his skin. He took out another item from the bag.

_A lollipop? Really? Am I not hard enough? _Dean looked down to his pants. Yeah, he was definitely hard enough.

Something else also came out from the brown paper bag.

_Chocolate sauce? You've gottabe kiddin' me…_

Looked like Cas was not kidding. He packed out the lollipop and started licking it. Just with his tongue at first. He twirled the red candy around his tongue curiously if it taste the same way everywhere. Dean watched him, breathing hard with eyes full open, lips parted. He watched his angel's tongue playfully circle around the strawberry flavored sweetness.

_This is fuckin' erotic... How can this be so fuckin' erotic!_ Dean's groan got even louder.

Castiel was done with the tasting. He put the lollipop into the sauce. The dark chocolate flowed but he didn't care. He put the choco-strowberry goodie into his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Said Castiel.

"Ahh…" Dean moaned in reply softly.

The green eyes followed Castiel's tongue circling around the black lollipop, licking down all the choco-sauce. The angel closed his eyes as he dropped his head back in pleasure. When the lollipop was clean he put it again in the bowl and started the procedure again. Sucking sounds escaped from his mouth, making Dean hard as he was never before. _Jesus_, he thought_, if he continues this I will come to my pants like a kid. Why is _he _this freaking hot? Why am I harder every time I look at his tongue licking a candy stick or a lollipop, or even his finger? Why do I feel like I'd like to fuck him senseless, until he's screaming, yes screaming, loudly, lustfully my name, delighted by a huge, heavenly orgasm? Ok, out of topic. He's done with lollipop. What's next? Strawberry and whipped cream?_

But Dean wasn't right. Castiel searched for more goodies but the bag was empty. He looked sad. So sad.

Next moment he put his own finger to the dark chocolate and raised it to his lips. His pink tongue slid out again to taste the choco from his skin. The way Castiel licked his own finger… It was like he would be enjoying the sauce more than everything. _Or was it the licking he enjoyed so much?_ Than he put the index finger to his mouth, slit it in slowly from millimeter to millimeter, than out, with same speed, which drove Dean just crazy. Afterward another round came. The chocolate again, then tongue and sweet licking, and than, the best part, the sucking. Dean was enjoying this way too much.

While the hunter was watching and thinking of what was the angel might think of during the whole tasting, one escaped word answered all of his questions.

"Dean…" just tiny little gasps but as Dean heard it, he had to bit his lip to strangle his load moan.

In a swift motion, Castiel pulled out his finger and looked at Dean. He saw the sparkling green eyes, filled with desire. He realized Dean was watching him the entire night but he didn't seem to understand what that means.

Not until Dean sat up and started moving towards him. He reached him soon, grabbed him hard by his coat and struck him down the bed.

Dean pinned down the angel's hand and with a soft friction, he sat down on Castiel's lap, pushing his hard-on to the other's manhood.

"You really shouldn't do this, Castiel." Dean whispered against the angel's ear.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Castiel asked, calmly as always, not really knowing what was happening.

"Bringing those goodies here, Castiel," he said still in a low voice. "Eating it in front of me, licking it?" As he said, he licked the angel's neck. "Did you really think, it's a good idea to suck on a candy stick," he bit Castiel's shoulder, "while I'm watching you?"

"I was not aware of the fact you are watching me."

"Oh, that's why you moaned my name while you were sucking your finger, isn't it?"

Castiel didn't say anything. His eyes were like the middle of the ocean, his lips swollen, as somebody bit them, his breath smelled like plain chocolate. He maybe didn't dare to answer not knowing what will happen, or maybe just _can_ _not_ answer because of Dean's lips sliding all over his bare skin, making him feel the way he never felt before.

"C'mon Castiel. Answer me! Did you" lips moving upwards, "think of me" reaching Castiel's chin, "the whole time?" His lips reached Castiel swollen one's but didn't touch them. Just floating there, so close, still too far away.

"Yes…" As the almost inaudible answer came, Dean leaned to the angel's mouth, kissed him hard, hungrily, and determined. Castiel gasped from the attack but he kissed back immediately. The sweet kiss made him shiver; even he didn't know he actually _can_ shiver.

He felt Dean's teeth biting his lips, than he felt something different, something much more softer. Dean grabbed his hair and pulled his head back a little and the soft flesh slid inside his mouth, making him moan load in the kiss. He followed the hunter's movements, circled his tongue around the other's, his hands were all over Dean. One on his back, skimming his naked skin, the other holding his neck, not allowing the man to move elsewhere.

"_He tastes like plain chocolate."_ Dean thought. _"God, I love plain chocolate…"_

His jeans were already too tight for him, but hearing the gentle noises from Cas as he sucked his lips, as he sighed in delight, made him just hard as steel. His hips started moving automatically, giving a good image what he's _going_ _to_ do with the angel in the near future. He felt Castiel getting excited under him; he clearly sensed his _growing excitement_. One hand went down on Castiel' chest, slowly caressed his body over the white shirt he had still on. He reached his belt and he went further down. As he touched his angel's arousal, he felt Castiel swallow hard and wriggle under his hand. He smirked.

"You like this, don't you, Cas." He murmured, voice came out hoarse. The angel's whimper was a perfect answer to the question.

"Dean… Why…"

"… Am I doing this?" He interrupted, lips on Cas's neck, one hand unbuttoning the shirt, one still massaging his cock. "'Couse you made me want you, Cas. _You_ made mewant you this bad." He said, shifting Castiel's hand to his own erection.

"Ahh… God…" Castiel moaned wildly.

"Hmm, no, not God. But close to it…" The hunter replied smirking. "I'm doin' this 'cause I want to _fuck you,_ Castiel. I want you to cry my name as loud that even the _angels _can hear it." He finished with the unbuttoning, so now he kissed his way down on Castiel's naked skin. Licking, biting his skin like it'd be some kind of candy, too. "I want to do to you all the dirty thought I had while I was watching you, and believe me, they were really... _really dirty_." He licked Castiel cock through the black textile. In respond, Castiel lifted his hip, aching for more.

"_This_ is what I want. So, tell me Castiel, rebellious angel of the Lord, what do _you_ want?"

"Dean, I want you…"

"Here I am, _sweetie_…"

* * *

So, write me what you think :) Did you love the cookie i made for you? Want another one?


	5. The chocolate covered angel

**This is the second chapter of my previous work: Angels _love_ sweet things. Read that first, please ^^;  
THIS IS AN M/NC-17 RATED STORY, SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGED PLEASE DO NOT READ (i know this won't hold you back..i just have to say this...xD)  
****I'm sure you already know this because you are here, but this is a SLASH fanfiction, which measn man-on-man action. If you don't like this stuff, please go now, i won't go after you. BUT if you like/LOVE SLASH, DESTIEL, HOTNESS, and CHOCOLATE you have to stay, because this is for you :)  
Finally i want to thank you all for supporting me with you comments and favings, they mean a lot to me! And i mean this ^^;**

**Please enjoy,**

**Liz**

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

**The Chocolate Covered Angel**

Dean unbuckled Castiel's belt and pants and he slid it down along with his boxers. He bit his lips as he saw the angel's half-hard cock. _Not yet_, he thought to himself, but it was really hard to obey. When the clothes were gone he sat back to Castiel's naked lap, his hips moving softly, hands sliding upward leisurely on Cas' chest. As he reached his tie, he grabbed it and pulled Cas up. One hand remained on the blue tie; the other went to the dark hair. He put his teeth against the angel's neck, nipping with teeth and caressing with tongue.

Castiel felt Dean's hardness pushing against him and it made his stomach clench, his cock hardening with each motion the hunter made. His hands slowly went up on Dean's body his movement was unsure but at the same time he touched him with desire. His body was burning from the other's touch: from the hands wandering on his skin, from the lips licking his neck. He was utterly aware where they were going and he wanted it. Every part of it. He raised Dean's head to look into the green eyes and he saw the exact same emotions desire, longing, craving... and need. He leaned to the hunter and kissed him gently, caressing Dean's lips with his own. Barely touching each other, wanting this even more with every kiss they shared.

Cas could only think about Dean's previous words and he realized _this _might be the best decision he had made during his entire existence. He felt something urging inside him, something which told him that this was not the end, there is so much more out there which he could explore with Dean. _So much more_.

Dean flinched from the sudden pain he felt when Castiel wildly bit down on his lips causing him to kiss back much more fiercely. He slid off the coat and shirt Cas had on. The clothes felt on the messed up blanket then he and the angel followed them with a passionate, enthusiastic kiss. Castiel was whimpering under him as Dean kissed him, his hips moving unconsciously up, rubbing against Dean's lap.

Dean disappeared for a moment and when he came back, the bowl of chocolate-sauce was in his hand.

"You love this, don't you?" he asked looking down and smirking at the completely naked angel,.

Castiel swallowed then answered shyly.

"It has a quite delicious taste."

Dean dug his finger in the chocolate then held it out to Cas. The angel tilted his head a bit, asking for explanation.

"Lick it!" Dean demanded, still grinning. A drop of the sauce fell on Castiel's lips and he licked it down immediately.

"You want me to lick off the chocolate from your finger?" He asked still surprised a bit.

"Oh yes, Castiel, I want you to put my finger in your mouth and suck it the way you sucked yours; the way you wanted to suck my dick."

The angel blushed for a moment, and Dean thought he won't do it but when Castiel licked his lips he knew he had finally won the game. Castiel pulled his hand to his mouth. His tongue came out and licked the full length of his finger although only its top was covered with chocolate. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure but when Cas' starting sucking more fervently, they flew back open again to meet with the deep blue eyes examining him.

Castiel sucked the finger in his mouth as he did with his own. He remembered how it felt to think about Dean during the night., The real thing was so much better. His tongue twirled around Dean's finger and as he heard the hunter groan harshly, he worked his mouth more intensely. He kept imagining doing this to Dean's cock, becoming more and more exciting at the thought. Closing his eyes, he started pulling Dean's finger from his mouth, slowly, still caressing it with his mouth until only the tip remained between his lips. Taking it back with same slowness as before, because this is what he would do to Dean's dick, too. Slowly at first, tasting, teasing Dean, until he begged. Then he would speed up, until Dean finally found release

"Jeez Cas, if you keep doin' this, I'll come before you even touch me..." the hunter moaned in a husky voice, pulling out his finger from Castiel's mouth and hand, and he reached out again for the sauce.

For a moment, Castiel hoped that it is to him again, but when he stretched to Dean's hand, the hunter said:

"No, this is not for you, sweetie. It's my turn now." He put his chocolate covered finger to Castiel's chest and drew two points on it.

He leaned to the first point and licked it off with both lips and tongue then he went to the other and did the same movement. A satisfied smile appeared in his handsome face for a moment as he heard Cas's sighs. Then he put two fingers in the bowl and drew a circle with the plain chocolate to the middle of the angel's chest. This time he used only his tongue to clean it. The next circle was around Castiel's hardened nipple. His tongue licked down the choco-sauce, but after he cleaned it perfectly he didn't stop but circled his tongue around the angel's nipple, getting closer and closer to it. His hot breath made Cas shiver, and as his tongue finally reached the middle of the circle. His hand moved to the other nipple circling around it while his hips were still moving on Castiel, he could feel the rock-hard manhood rubbing against his abdomen.

Castiel's spine tensed to an arch, desperate moans escaped from his lips. His hand wandered to Dean's hair and messed it up even more. His breath got faster and his heart beat hard under Dean's mouth.

"Ahh... Dean..." he groaned when another chocolate mark get on his skin. It was an arrow starting from between his breasts going down fully to his belly, pointing at it. Dean was looking up at him, lips floating over his skin. When their gaze connected Dean licked down the chocolate with a sweet kiss eyes still watching Castiel. The green look shined in the dark, tiny little sparks appeared in them every time the hunter kissed his skin.

When the next choco-line was drawn on him he moaned roughly; he felt Dean's chocolate covered fingers moving way too slowly down from his belly over his loins, over his rigid cock entirely up to its top.

"Dean...!" he cried in surprise when he felt lips on his skin again. "W-what are you d-doing...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean asked smiling. Well, it was.

As Dean reached the bottom of Castiel's cock he stopped for a moment. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to suck _him _down? _As he looked down to the hard penis in front of him, he automatically licked and bit his lips. _Hell I am!_

As he took a first lick on Cas's flesh, the angel's lap moved a bit back like he would be afraid of touching. Dean looked up and found Castiel's eyes shut, his fists clenched, his eyebrows frowned as if he would be in pain.

"Castiel, look at me." He said and the eyes opened up. "You have to relax now. I know this is new for you, this..." he looked down to the other's manhood "...is hell new for even me. But I can promise you one thing Cas," he moved up, back to Castiel, his face was right above the other's, "I am _not_ going to hurt you." He said and he gave a sweet, gentle, plain-chocolate tasting kiss to calm the nervous angel down.

As he felt that the tensed body under him became more relaxed and a hand was tangling with his hair he went down to finish what he was about to start.

He gave gently kisses to Castiel's hipbones then to his loins and watched his reaction. The angel stiffed again but just for a moment, then he looked at Dean in the eyes and whispered:

"Please..."

Dean immediately satisfied Castiel's wish. One hand held Castiel's lap, the other caressed his thigh; his tongue slid out and lick through the way of the chocolate-line. He used only his tongue to clean the angel's dick from the sauce. Warm satisfaction filled him up as he felt Castiel wriggle under him; the angel could finally enjoy every minute Dean spent on pleasing him. As all the chocolates were gone he started massaging his dick with a hand, slowly moving up and down, his thumb smoothed only the top of it. He licked his lips with desire again then leaned down and gave tiny sucking kisses to him. His tongue played teasingly on his already wet tip then he glided it deep into his mouth sucking it hard.

"Dear God!" He heard Castiel cry up loudly as the angel felt his cock in Dean's warm and wet mouth. _It's nice to hear an always calm angel yell hoarsely..._ _under me_, Dean thought. He went on with the sucking, hand still holding firmly Cas's dick, twirling around it, lips caressing his velvet skin, tongue moistening it, sliding on it, caressing it fiercely. He was quite proud of himself for doing such a great work for the first time. He could not imagine anything else to do now, because he wanted Cas so badly to come for him, into his mouth, whimpering. Moreover, as he looked at the sweating angel whose gasps and moans filled in the silence of the room he wanted to spend not just this night with him, but every night they have before the apocalypse.

Castiel grabbed the sheets under him, his fingers tenaciously holding the soft textile but this time it was because of the unbearably pleasure which spread in his body, warming him up, burning him from the inside. His hips were unconsciously moving along with Dean's rhythm, he could barely stand the friction the hunter was doing but his body kept aching for more. He _wanted_ more. His hand grip tight Dean's hair and held it firmly. Dean moan wildly while his cock was in his mouth and this feeling, the vibration it has caused, made his ass jerk up crazily. He knew he is out of his control, he was now on inexperienced fields.

Dean's motions became fierce, his mouth went on him brutally, getting as deep as humanly possible, one of his hand massaging his balls then scratching his skin on his abdomen the other stroking strongly his cock, too.

"Dean, I... cannot... hold back... anymore..." Castiel wheezed croakily. "DEAN... AHHH!" An enormous scream rushed up from his throat. All of his muscles tensed at the same time, and a new dimension of sensation opened up in him as he felt his first orgasm. He shouted Dean's name over and over again, as long as Dean held his cock in his mouth, giving him further orgasms. His chest rose from the bad and his head fell back in great satisfaction. His breathing was hard and fast even after minutes, when Dean was already lying closely next to him, gently caressing his skin. His blue eyes were shining in the dark as he turned to Dean and said in a hoarse voice:

"This was amazingly..." he didn't know how to finish.

"You can say awesome. I'll get it." Dean smiled at him. "Are you ready for another round?" Dean asked with an evil look on his face.

"Another rou... What?" Castiel cried in surprise.

"Oh sweetie, this was just the foreplay, the best part comes next. And, by the way..." He grabbed Castiel's hand and placed it to his aching penis, "I'm so not finished yet...

* * *

Soooo, tell me please what do you think?  
There will be one another chapter, hope you support the idea ^^;


	6. Cherry Pie

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY **67Impala**! You ROCK my dear and I love you with all my heart for your awesome help and I know Your birthday is gonna be only a week later and I'm planning a bigger gift to you, but IF Real Life (being the bitch it is...) somehow makes me unable to write I don't want to leave you without any gift. SO happy pre- birthday my dear_ :)

_Khm, sorry again, but the story is **NOT BETA READED**!Yet. Though it will be._

_Enjoy,_

_Liz_

_PS: Idea came when I really wanted to eat cherry pie while I was listening to Warrant - Cherry Pie _;)_  
_

* * *

**Cherry pie**

**

* * *

**

"I'm hungry." Dean says, looking around the little motel room.

Castiel raises both his eyebrows as he cocks his head to the right. "You just ate a cheeseburger."

"That was an hour ago." Dean says, eyeing the angel, tossing his legs lazily on the desk.

"That amount of food should have been sufficient for at least 4-6 hours. Only 47 minutes passed and you are hungry again?"

"Whoa, what do you mean by '_that amount of food'_? That burger wasn't even that big…"

"Dean, that burger contained at least a half cow."

"That is _not_ true, Cas. It wasn't _that_ big…"

"Yes, it _was _that big. It was _huge_. And you ate potatoes with it, as well."

"Oh com'on that few stripes? They were so thin like my little finger and they didn't even have any taste!"

"Still, you did eat them."

"But they weren't good _at all_." Groans the hunter pouting and a bit angry.

"I repeat, you _still_ ate them. I don't understand how you can be so… appealing after eating all those unhealthy food…"

Dean freezes in the motion for a moment. "Wait a sec… Did you just call me _hot_?"

"I… I… I did not do that." Cas stammers. "I only pointed out that while consuming this amount of carbohydrate, fat and cholesterol you should not look like this."

"Like what?" Dean asks, grinning.

"Like… this." Cas repeated, blushing.

"You mean hot."

"I did not mean hot."

"Yes you did. You think I'm hot like the cherry pie I ate."

"One more piece of food you consumed during the last half an hour and despite its high sugar contain, you feel hunger."

"Mmmm, yes that cherry pie was good, wasn't it?"

"As I did not eat it, I do not know about its taste."

"It was sweet, Cas…" Dean stands up and starts walking around the room. "But at the same time, it was a bit… bitter as well, you know how the cherry tastes… It was soft, but the edges were all crispy." He walks towards the angel behind him like a lion tries to catch its pray. "You would be surprised if you knew how good it tastes on your tongue," Dean whispers as he comes close to Cas "The carmine red filling, slowly streaming down from your finger…" Dean sighs against the angel's ear, smiling while he slides his pointing finger over Castiel's lips. His left hand clasps the angel's jaw, preventing him from turning away.

"You lick it down, but it's useless, it keeps streaming down…" he glides his finger over Cas' neck and chest, "down…" he is over the angel's stomach, where he stops for a moment. "And it's _hot_… it's burning hot, it burns you…burns your mouth…" Dean moans, his lisp trailing along Castiel's ear, his palm is pressed firmly into Cas's flesh, "burns your tongue…" he drives his tongue over the same route again and he hears Castiel's soft moans. His hand slides over Castiel stomach then even more down, over his shaking thigh. "Cherry pie is just _fucking_ delicious." He groans biting into the angel's ear. "You should taste it once, Cas." And with that, he leans back and steps away from the motionless angel.

To his surprise, Castiel stands up slowly and faces him. He stands so close there's only an inch or two between them.

Suddenly those few inches disappear too as Castiel grabs him and pulls him even more closer. As their bodies are clashing together, Dean feels something hard pressing to his thigh.

"You should be grateful I don't find you hot, because then, you would be in big trouble now…" Castiel moans as he pulls Dean towards to bed.

"Oh I am grateful, Cas, believe me I am. But. Where are we just going?" Dean asks, smirking wildly.

"Just to have some cherry pie…" Castiel replies in a low voice, pushing the hunter to the bed. "Just to eat some _fucking_ delicious, _hot_ cherry pie…"

* * *

_And that's all. I know it's short, but cookies are usually small but delicious things so... hopefully I managed to do that... :) I know I'm kinda neglecting this fic but if you want more, please look around in my gallery or what, I promise there are some even more delicious things going on :)_

_Reviews? You know I want to read them, I know you want to write them. Don't resist. It's useless :) I'll send you pretty boy angels? ;) Deal? _


End file.
